


宠物

by fairytale



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以复仇者学院（手游）为背景</p><p>私设巨多无比请注意</p><p>基本上没什么情节</p><p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	宠物

【宠物】

 

Tony 醒来的时候，已经日上三竿了。

 

有光从窗帘的缝隙中探进来，洒在他白色的被子上，在那之上漂浮着肉眼可见的细碎尘屑。

 

Tony 眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，招呼 Jarvis 把窗户拉开，顺便报告时间天气与每日重要新闻。他慢悠悠地爬起来，把放在床头柜的睡袍拿起来披在身上，步履虚浮地朝厨房走去。在这过程中， Jarvis 已经驾轻就熟地将咖啡机的开关打开，等到 Tony 走到厨房旁边，一杯特浓黑咖啡已经冒着热气等着了。

 

Tony 拿起杯子，挥了挥上面缥缈的热气，啜了一口，然后就因滚烫的液体咂舌，但渴望就和以前一样击溃了生理上的不舒服，他一口饮下，咖啡顺着喉管食道流淌而下，熨帖了他因赖了太久床而半麻木半作痛的胃。

 

Tony 眼中不在那么涣散，看起来也清醒了许多，咖啡如同一个媒介把他天才的大脑一并带了回来，他这时才想起什么似的问道，“ Jarvis ， Loki 去哪了？”

 

Jarvis恭敬的声音在头上响起，“他在浴室给芝士洗澡 ，预计还要十秒就开始吹毛了。”

 

“哦 ……”Tony 并不急着去找他，而是自顾自地继续喝他的早晨女神。

 

芝士的全名其实是芝士汉堡包，但大家都嫌这名字太长了，只叫他芝士，而Loki作为他们这一群人中“最为高端大气上档次”的人，他十分嫌弃将食物的名字放在宠物身上，只愿意叫他芬尼尔。哦对了，忘记说了，芝士是一只猫，一只黄白相间普通得不能再普通的流浪猫。他看起来和Tony Stark非常不匹配，在这只猫被Tony介绍给复仇者学院的所有人时，一群人被惊掉了一地下巴。

 

Tony Stark不像是个会养宠物的人，他对小动物们向来没有什么怜爱之心，他可以花大价钱给那些流浪猫狗们修缮一个超豪华的收容所，但要他养一只？别闹了。这在当时所有人看来都是极为不可能的事，这就跟Tony Stark不再做一个游历花丛间片叶不沾身的花花公子一样几率微乎其微。之前好歹后者还尚有寰转的余地，毕竟那时候Tony还跟Pepper好得如火如荼，那时候大家都看好他们，以为大概Pepper就是Tony的真命天女了，谁知道一个猝不及防他们就一拍两散，包括猎鹰以内的许多和Tony交好的兄弟们都赔了一堆钱给Natasha ，从此他们就此断定 Tony大概这辈子都要孤独终老了。然而打脸来得又快又急不给人反应的余地，谁都没想到后来新来的那小子居然能把向来玩世不恭的Tony Stark吃得死死的。

 

Tony想到他的爱人忍不住微微一笑，他们很早就认识了，可如今回想起初见那一幕还是栩栩如生，让他总是忍不住笑出声来。那时候Loki刚来复仇者学院，让人莫名其妙的中二话语和一脸欠揍的嘲讽脸，他身边没什么朋友，独来独往，又长期驻扎在图书馆，和通常在实验室和Stark大厦的Tony明显碰不到什么面，所以当他们两真正意义上认识彼此，已经是两个星期后的事儿了，而且完全称不上是一个好的开始。

 

那时Tony还未和Pepper分手，但是照着他们吵架次数与和好次数渐成反比，见面时间急剧下降的情况来看，离分开也不远了，只是两人都不愿意承认，自欺欺人而已。不知道该如何与如同每天都患上经前综合症的Pepper相处，Tony只好用帮她遛狗这招来变相讨好她。说是遛狗，不如说是放养，复仇者学院很大，Pepper那只小贵宾根本跑不了多远，大家都熟，看它脖子上项圈就知道那是谁的，也不怕丢。况且就算真丢了，Tony在它身上装的小型追踪器也能定位它的位置，所以Tony就更放心了，一连几天都是随那只骄纵惯了的小贵宾在学院里横行霸道到处乱跑，自己一个人躲在Pym的实验室跟他交流心得。

 

某天他看似一脸认真专注地跟Pym完成"play with particles"项目，实则在心中默默哀悼自己昨晚重新加入单身狗身份后，他发现小贵宾没准时回来。他并不担心，只是心情更不好了。

 

连一只小贵宾也欺负他（哭哭）。

 

他顺着平板的地图上标注的小贵宾位置，一路喊着小贵宾的名字过去，心里暗暗称奇。一般来说，小贵宾听到Tony叫，就会屁颠屁颠跑出来在他腿周围活蹦乱跳求抚摸，今儿个怎么死活也不出来。想着不会是被坏人抓住了吧，Tony忍不住加快了脚步。

 

等到他好不容易找到地方，转过拐角，他看着面前的画面，睁大了眼。

 

前不久刚加入的Loki·Laufeyson正站在那，手里抱着一只流浪猫，一脸嫌弃地低头看着，而他右脚上正是他着急寻找的小贵宾，抱着人家的腿蹭得那叫一个不亦乐乎。Tony被眼前的画面惊着了，一时之间没有动弹。Loki先反应过来，抬头看着Tony ，眉毛中间那块皮肤皱成一块，细长眼睛里绿色的瞳孔森冷地盯着他，他朝脚下的狗扬了扬下巴，“你的？”

 

“算是 ……”Tony 答应得有些别扭，前女友的狗和自己到底算什么关系，急，在线等。

 

“给我拎走，脏了我的鞋子，要你的命。”三伏的天，Loki声音中的寒意愣是让Tony打了个哆嗦。

 

如果是学院里任何一个其他人，他们可能都会理智地选择抱着狗离开这个选项，可惜站在这里的是Tony ，还是个本来就郁闷得想爆垃圾话开嘲讽 T 的 Tony 。

 

Tony 冷笑了一声，手臂交叉胸前，“哟，驯鹿游戏，你妈没教你拜托别人干某事的时候要说‘请’吗？好歹是在法治社会长大的，怎么动不动就要杀人呢。这位同学你这么屌，家里人知道吗？话又说回来，想要我命的人多了去了，别插队啊兄弟。”

 

话一说完， Tony 就有点想咬舌自尽，因为他已经可以看到对面男人脸上几乎具现化的冰冷火气，阳光洒在那双碧绿眸子里，一瞬间如同猝然燃烧起一般， Tony 几乎能从其中看见翻腾灼烧的火焰。

 

Oops 。

 

两个人都肌肉紧绷，一个准备进攻，一个准备防御，眼看着大战一触即发，突然间小贵宾尖利地叫了一声，一股白色的液体喷洒在黑色的裤子和鞋子上。

 

两个人都懵了。

 

两人都直愣愣地看着那只小贵宾，这次 Tony 先反应过来，他嘴角一弯，扑哧一声，乐了。

 

大概连他自己都没发现，这是他和 Pepper 吵架冷战的几个星期以来，第一个真心实意满怀愉悦的微笑。

 

顺便一说， Loki 手中那只猫就是芝士，那时还是濒死的小奶猫一只，被好猫人士 Loki 救活了，最后却阴差阳错被 Tony 捡回去养，只能说是缘分这回事，真是谁也说不清。

 

Tony 把最后一口咖啡喝完，放下杯子，他准备去宠物浴室找 Loki 。他已经想好一堆控诉 Loki 居然不跟他一起赖床视睡在一边的男朋友如无物一心只想着那只该死的胖猫的清洁问题简直不把他放在眼里的话。可他真的走进浴室，看到那个颀长的身影站在洗澡台前专注地给芝士吹毛时，他却只是靠在门框边看着，心里堵着的气全散了。 Loki 白皙修长的手指在芝士半长不短的毛上梳弄着，风筒的热风扬起他手中的毛，又落下被 Loki 收拢在手心，他的手因为一直被热风吹而略有些发红，蜷起的手抚弄芝士脖子那圈围脖毛，分明的骨节在其中若隐若现。

 

然后 Tony 突然想起来这只手每晚是怎样摆弄他身体的， Loki 知道他喜欢他那双手，所以总爱利用这点撩拨他，无所不用其极地在他的敏感处逗弄。有时他会挑逗他的乳头，男生那块地本来也不会有太多感觉，但只是因为是Loki的手，Tony总是很容易就情动了；偶尔他的手喜欢在他的肚脐打转，他会忍不住想顶上去蹭，但Loki每次都坏心眼得躲开，不轻易给他，直到他受不住，下面硬得发疼，硬是要逼他说出一些即使是他也感到羞耻的话，他才会貌似仁慈地把手伸下去抚慰他。Loki最爱看他被他的手弄得哭叫发狂的模样，虽说Loki向来不承认，但他知道看着他辗转的样子Loki再也维持不住他那引以为傲的自制力。

 

想到这里他觉得身体有点热，下面已经微微抬头了。他向来是想到什么就做什么，所以他走过去，抱住Loki的腰，本来还想看着他的手，但是Loki比他高，他的头顶最多只能碰到他的脖子，他也懒得踮脚，索性就直接闭上眼睛靠在Loki背上，手顺着他的腰线向下摸进了Loki的裤子里。

 

Loki 轻笑一声任他动作，手里还是继续专注在芝士的吹毛大业上，倒是芝士很好奇地看着主人裤子里隆起来上下晃动的那一块，睁大的棕色眸子一眨不眨。

 

“ 醒了就发情？”

 

Tony 好整以暇地把下巴磕抵在 Loki 琵琶骨上，懒懒开口，“醒那么早也不给我个 morning sex ，还不兴我自给自足了？”

 

Loki 关上风筒放在一边，抱起还在锲而不舍够他裤裆的芝士放到一旁。反手把 Tony 拉到身前，两只手抵在台沿上，把对方困在怀里。

 

“Pym 叫我们等会去他的实验室报道。”嘴上挂着撩汉的笑，还说这些，又开始吊人胃口了， Tony 翻了个大大的白眼。

 

“ 又来任务了？真不让人省心，昨晚我忙到那么晚，回到家你都睡了，不过就算你没睡我们也做不了啥，累得都要高位截瘫了。学院给分配的任务真的是，对学生的性生活太不友好了。”说完他抬起头想吻 Loki ，对方却只是噙着笑看他，“你牙刷了呢？”

 

Tony 撇撇嘴，“上回我修车弄得身上到处都是机油，你操我的时候也没见你嫌弃我啊。”他搂着他的脖子，踮起脚吻他。跟 Loki 在一起他原来霸道总裁的作风算是灰飞烟灭了，每次主动得都跟个小荡妇似的。

 

过了会，Loki回吻他。他一手揽着Tony的腰，一手拦住好奇地过来扒拉两人的芝士。有Loki的加入，Tony慢慢地就交出了主动权，他尝着对方嘴里又像薄荷又像冰块的味道，第一次见面的时候他们两个有谁想到他们不管身体和灵魂都是那么契合。他突然好想呢喃一些情话，又想继续加深这个吻。

 

Tony想起他们第一次接吻的时候，Loki那吻技，啧啧，说他是初学者入门级别都是抬举了他，差得简直不可理喻。摆了一张缠绵悱恻的脸，干的是小狗啃人的活。Tony当时就服了，因为这怎么可能？一个一看就比他还情圣的家伙吻人怎么是这幅德行？他还想说莫非阿斯加德实行的是婚后性行为制度，但也不像啊，操他的时候业务倒是挺熟练的。Tony当时都快怀疑人生了，他想着一个活了上千年的神怎么也不能靠啃人一枝独秀啊，这这这，Tony心里浮现一个对他来说几乎是五雷轰顶的想法：莫非这是神的初吻？

 

然后Tony就在心里刷着卧槽卧槽卧槽的弹幕和一缕在心间飘荡的自豪和甜蜜一脸懵逼地重掌接吻的主动权，给初学者Loki同学来了个教科书式的亲吻。

 

不过这主动权没持续多久，就又被Loki拿回去了，而且不愧是阿斯加德那群神里面智商最高的，学会之后融会贯通效果叠加让Tony食髓知味，最后居然最渴望的就是和他接吻。

 

像是为了惩罚他的分心，Loki冷不丁隔着裤子揉捏了一下他的小兄弟，Tony吓得腰一歪磕在台边上，疼得倒吸一口气。

 

Loki挑起眉好笑地睨了他一眼，两只手抱着Tony大腿一抬，他就坐到了台子上。他今天穿的是黑色的内裤，被这么一弄估计等会上面就会沾上一圈芝士的毛，不过他也不在意，其实他从不在乎这种小问题，但Loki有洁癖，所以惹得他也忍不住会去想。同居久了就会忍不住沾上对方的习惯。

 

不过好在现在他们两是同等的高度了，Tony捧起Loki的脸，和Loki的眼神纠缠在一起。他上前吻他，舔着Loki的嘴唇，对方张开嘴吮了一下他的舌头，尝到了上面黑咖啡的余味。Loki修长的手指顺着他的胸膛划下，隔着睡袍轻捏他的乳头，划过他小腹上的毛，一路向下探进Tony的内裤掏出他早都硬得不行了的阴茎。

 

Loki撸动他的小兄弟，手指勾弄他的顶部，马眼立马被刺激得有些液体流了出来。Tony有些发抖，而Loki断开了吻，他捧着Loki脸的手改为放在他肩膀上。Loki低下头含住顶部，舌头顶住龟头下端，同时屏气猛地一吸，Tony被刺激得腰都挺起来了，差点被吸射的感觉爽得他魂儿都飞了。

 

效果达到后，Loki就不再这么刺激他了，而是柔和地从上至下地舔，唾液濡湿了整根柱身，探着舌尖，猫样地一圈圈裹住Tony发红发硬的性器。舌头绕着蘑菇形的冠，吐出来的前液混着Loki的唾液顺着柱身流下，陷入黑色的毛发中。过了一会他突然猛地吞下他，阴茎一下子长驱直入顶到Loki的喉咙口，他似乎没有丝毫不适，只是不停吞咽着，喉头软柔挤压着Tony的阴茎，舒服得他眼泪都出来了，除了呻吟什么也说不出来，潮水般涌来的快感让他受不住，只晓得乱踢。Loki抬起手压住他的两条腿，吐出他的阴茎，然后不等Tony反应就再次整根吞下，故技重施碾磨他火热的欲望。

 

“天哪，Loki不行，我……我要……”Tony手捂着嘴巴呜咽，“你别玩……”

 

Loki舌头不知道怎么一动，就跟打开了开关似的，Tony一下子就射了出来，Loki也不嫌弃，全部吞了下去。

 

“你他妈是人吗？”经此一遭Tony整个人都脱力了，双手抵在后面勉强支撑自己的重量，他歪着头自上而下俯视Loki ，感觉快被眼前这人给玩死了。

 

“我他妈是神。” Loki 抬起他的腿，手伸到他屁股底下勾着内裤边一把拉下来扔到地上。早已在一旁观望许久的芝士立马跟着那道黑色的直线跳到台下，绕着在他眼里的不明物体打转，嗅个不停。

 

“瞧瞧，连芬尼尔都能闻到你身上那股淫荡味呢。”Loki玩笑地说。

 

“滚蛋。”Tony叉着两条小麦色的腿，看着Loki伸了一根手指，一进去Tony就感觉到里面已经半湿不湿了，倒不是他天赋异禀后穴自动分泌肠液以供润滑，而是随传随到十项全能居家旅行想上就上必备之良品——魔法，可不是么，他又不是天生被人操的。 “ 要做到底吗？我以为 Pym 有任务给我们？”

 

“He can wait. ”

 

Loki 不咸不淡的一句预示了 Pym 将要毫无盼头等待他们的可怜境地， Tony 十分想同情他，真的，然而现在他正忙着被人操呢。

 

Loki 的手指顶到了一个他很舒服的地，他“啊”地一声仿若叹息，两条腿绷在 Loki 肩上，爽得脚趾头都蜷了起来。 Loki 反复地摩擦那块软肉， Tony 知道他刚射过，现在保准硬不起来，但他就是有这种错觉。

 

Loki 又放进去一根手指，然后是三根手指都在里面抽插扩张，直到 Loki 觉得足够了。真正进入之后两个人都颤了颤，最近太忙，他们有三天没做过了，可果然忍耐是有好处的，不然怎么会有人说小别胜新婚呢。

 

Loki 不紧不慢地操他， Tony 张着嘴呻吟，什么淫词浪语一通乱叫，他知道 Loki 喜欢，他也乐意讨他喜欢。 Loki 扛着他的腿揽着他的腰，连续活动起腰身， Tony 自己哪里都被人制住，用不到力，只能完全被动地在 Loki 身下辗转， Loki 反复打桩狠狠撞他拿出敏感点，快感电流像潮水一样在身上起起伏伏。 Loki 俯下身看着被入得眼角发红的 Tony ，动作也越发狠，抽到了外面又狠狠塞进去，十几下都是狠狠入肉，直往他身体里面最隐秘的欲望深处去。

 

Tony 又爽又难过得要命，性器已经半硬了，然而这样下去他根本射不出来。 Loki 也不让他碰，只是不停入他，每次做的时间长得他都累死了，简直是他妈的 fucking machine ， Odin 大概是瞎眼了， 性爱之神的称号该给他才对，不然真是愧对了他这一手好活。

 

不过叫他火神倒也没错，他倒是真切地见识过他那幅模样。记得他被九头蛇抓走过一次，那时他被关在层层戒严的监狱之中，几个穿着白大褂的德国人要给他洗脑，他当时觉得吾命休矣，这次真的要栽了。然后就在他被第十二次电击后奄奄一息后他许愿谁能把他救出来就和他睡觉的时候，火光突然铺满了他整个视野，火光中央的人是 Loki ，他愣是用魔法在九头蛇的监牢里轰出了一条路。他蹙着眉朝他跑过来，绿色的袍子被火舌卷起，看着如同骑士的披风。他感到一阵恶寒的同时又是一阵庆幸，好在救他的人是 Loki ，如果是猎鹰他估计就得毁约了。

 

后来他们就做了，再后来他们就在一起了，两个院草级双双脱团，情敌成对减少，其他男生们都喜极而泣，简直要挥着小手绢恭喜他们弯得好。而几乎算得上是见证了他们的爱情的流浪猫芝士则一脸冷漠地看着他们，眼神里写了大大四个字：妈的智障。

 

Loki 一个重重的顶弄让 Tony 差点背过气去，穴口有魔法使得润滑剂混着肠液被性器挤出来，滑腻腻地沾湿了他的屁股。拔出来，阴茎抵在穴口蹭着，再整根没进去，在甬道里抽查发出咕叽的水声。 Loki 探下身去吻他，腿被压成一个超乎 Tony 柔韧度的角度，但 Loki 的吻又让他意乱情迷，整个人慌乱得不知所措，手放在 Loki 的肩上不知是要推开他还是拉近他。

 

Tony 腾出一只手想碰自己还软着的欲望，却在快碰到的时候被 Loki 打开了手。

 

“ 你的高潮属于我，小家伙。”

 

Tony 白眼快翻到天上去，他被他压着操，身上这人还讨嘴上偏移，不就比他多活一千多年吗，拽什么？“操你的，我想射——”

 

话还没说完， Loki 已经一巴掌随着他性器一个往深处的顶弄拍到了他的屁股上去，屁股肉推着肠道撞到一起，一下子压到 Tony 的前列腺，他全身软了一半，大声地叫了出来。

 

Loki 仿佛享受地眯了眯眼，抽动的频率变得越来越快了，他捏了捏 Tony 的下巴，道，“你这爱说脏话的习惯给我改了，求人的话态度好点。”

 

他妈的 Tony Stark 什么时候求过人？！

 

这个时候。

 

“ 我求你了，你快点，在这样我要死了 ……”Tony 讨着个空虚告饶，求 Loki 放他一马，被这样操他下午还想不想做任务了。

 

Loki 的阴茎在他的肠道里又热又硬， 撑开了肉穴里的褶皱，一下又一下把里面凶狠地碾平。 Loki 把他的后穴顶得酸痒，一阵阵异样的暖流仿佛流在他的身体里，他被扛在 Loki 肩上的一双小腿绷得笔直，大腿内侧都在抖，肠道更是痉挛得厉害。

 

Loki抬起他的手，五指细细长长骨肉匀停，泛着不正常的白，一双漂亮的男人的手。那只手摸过他的头发，描绘他的眉眼，轻擦他的鼻梁，指尖一点他的唇间，Tony就跟入魔似的张开嘴咬住那根手指。他没用什么力气，牙齿只是磕着，舌头绕着指尖细嫩的皮肤和分明的骨节细细地舔，深深地吮，就像他吸的不是手指而是Loki的阴茎。

 

“没错，Tony ，就是这样，你做得很好。我的 Tony ，你是我的。” Loki愉悦地笑着，嘴唇弯起赞赏的笑。

 

Tony对上那双绿色的瞳孔，那里映出他的身影，淫荡地吞吐神的手指，脸上是欲仙欲死的表情。

 

他是Loki的。Loki的Tony 。

 

Stark的姓氏给予他财富和权利的同时让他的手上沾满了鲜血，钢铁侠的称号给予他救赎和自豪却让他失去了Pepper 。在他作为 Stark和钢铁侠时，他拥有一切，却独独没有快乐。

 

而做 Loki 的 Tony 很快乐，他无法自拔。

 

那只手从他的嘴巴里抽出来，他的舌头仿佛不舍般跟着探了出去，引来Loki一声轻笑。Loki的手指缠绕着他的去摸他的身下， 去触碰他们交合的部位，去让他感受性器正牢牢地抵住他的穴口，蘸着从甬道里溢出的黏腻情水，然后顺着臀缝往上，摸到了他发硬挺翘的阴茎。

 

瞧瞧，只靠 Loki的手指他就这样了。

 

Loki狠狠地顶他， 对着Tony的前列腺死劲撞，撞完又一寸寸地碾进深处。Tony被操得几乎喘不过来气，他呛住一声啼哭，脑子里浑浑噩噩一片空白。Loki压着他吻住他的唇，把一溜挂在他舌尖软得不行的呻吟堵在他嘴里。Loki的动作变得越来越快，Tony被操得神智都不清了还记得回应他，肠壁不断有频率地收缩着。Tony迷迷糊糊听到Loki在他唇边呢喃了一些阿斯加德语，他听不懂也懒得听，他一门心思全放在刚包上他性器的Loki的手。

 

也不知道又过了多久，他只感觉到快感的浪潮一遍一遍拍打在他身上，直到他攀顶，Loki也跟着在他的肠道里射出来，他啜泣地喊着什么，只觉得手脚都软成了意大利面。

 

Loki伏在他身上喘着气，着实缓了一会儿他才重新站起来，拉上裤子，招呼趴在一旁休憩的芝士跟他出去。Tony也撑着手爬起来，他这么一动，后穴里那些汁液和白浊都混在一起淫靡地流下来。

 

“洗个澡吧Tony 。” Loki头也不回跟他说。

 

“你不跟我一起？”

 

“喂完芬尼尔我就来。”

 

Tony没有说话表示默许，他看着芝士屁颠屁颠跟在后面，小尾巴高高翘着，尾尖弯成一个勾。它撒娇地喵喵叫了一下，声音如这日子一样，绵软又悠长。

 

FIN


End file.
